


Happy Valentine's Day

by LoriLane33



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: BUT ALSO FLUFF BECAUSE TOM HANNIGER IS A PRECIOUS PERSON WHO LOVES SO HARD AND DESERVES THE WORLD, F/M, Tom being a supportive and amazing human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane33/pseuds/LoriLane33
Summary: Ten years after the collapse of the mine in Harmony, you are living with your boyfriend Tom Hanniger.





	Happy Valentine's Day

Three years ago you’d met Tom Hanniger in a small restaurant not twenty miles from Harmony, PA. You two had sat there for a few hours, eating and enjoying each other’s company. His eyes, smile, and voice had drawn you in, but his sweet, down to earth, and almost shy personality had been what kept you glued to your seat. 

Once the conversation had drifted from the usual small talk topics about your favorite bands and foods to deeper topics, you had found that Tom had gone through an incredibly traumatic event seven years previous and he was just finishing up his in-patient therapy for it. Every month though they encouraged him to get comfortable with slowly working his way back to Harmony; they said it would help with his PTSD. According to him, this was as close as he had been able to get and he’d decided to call it good.

After the two of you practically bared your souls to each other he’d asked for your number, claiming he couldn’t risk letting another perfectly good woman get away. You’d blushed and agreed, and when you handed his phone back your fingers were tingling from where they made contact with his. A few weeks later Tom asked you to be his girlfriend and from that day on, it was the two of you against the world. His PTSD was more or less nonexistent, and he seemed completely normal even as far as two years into your relationship.

 

**Present Day - Valentine’s Day**

The kitchen fills with the delicious smells of bacon cooking as you stand at the stove, mindlessly flipping the food to keep it from burning. You have on Tom’s undershirt from last night, and you silently curse your mother’s family for their tall genes because all your height is in your legs and his shirt barely covers your ass. Chuckling quietly to yourself, you smile as you remember flashes of last night. Tom being sweet and gentle as he made love to you; Tom tickling you until you couldn’t breathe, the sounds of both your laughs saturating the room; Tom holding you to his chest as he slept, never once letting you out of his warm embrace.

You finish with the bacon, placing it onto a paper towel covered plate to let it cool. Reaching across the counter to grab the eggs to start on them, you notice a subtle shift in the air. Then you feel it. You feel a presence behind you, not quite touching you but close enough that your body instinctively freezes. Goosebumps break out across your body as you wait for the inevitable. The seconds that pass feel like hours as you feel the tension building in the room. Warm arms suddenly wrap around your waist from behind and you bite your bottom lip as you feel Tom’s nose deeply inhaling at the juncture of your neck and shoulders.

You feel him press two kisses to your shoulder and then you hear him with his sleep filled voice, “Y/n, you do realize that it’s almost three in the afternoon, right?

“Yes, and your point is? _You’re_ the one who was in bed until just now,” you giggle as you feel him settle his chin onto your shoulder, his warmth surrounding you once more.

“I never said I had an issue with you making bacon, I just wanted you to be aware that it is in fact 2:45. And hey, I was just really tired for some reason.”

You turn in his arms enough that you can place a kiss to his cheek, “Yeah, I noticed that you seemed more tired than usual recently; everything okay?”

As Tom pulls you even closer, allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck, you hear him sigh. “Yeah, I think. Just a headache is all. I’ll be fine babe, I promise.”

Another kiss is placed to your shoulder as you pull away, looking him in the face to gauge his response. “Okay Tom, I believe you. Just, promise you’ll let me know if something’s up, okay?”

“I promise,” he smirks as he reaches around to playfully squeeze your ass, causing you to squeal in response. 

“Hey! Watch yourself Hanniger, I’ve got a hot skillet and I’m not afraid to use it,” you weakly threaten, going back to finish the food.

“Okay, fine. I’m on my way out so you don’t kill me,” he laughs.

 

**Tom’s POV**

Tom walks into the living room to let you finish, as soon as he’s around the corner he grips his head trying to stop the pain. He didn’t tell you, but he’d slept in so late because the headache was more than just a headache. It was the tenth anniversary of Harry Warden’s murder spree back in his hometown of Harmony. His PTSD was going crazy and he could have sworn he was seeing flashbacks of that awful day in the mine.

He woke up last night around midnight with the first wave, which was just an intense pain that lasted only a few seconds. Around seven he was hit again with another headache, this time more intense and with a flashback of the hospital he had been in all those years ago. He’d gotten out of bed with that one, careful to keep you from waking up, and headed to the bathroom to get some painkillers to help him sleep. The last thing he wanted was for something like this to happen and all of his hard work with his therapy to go down the drain.

This headache though is by far the worst he’s had all day, and through the pain, he’s in he realizes the images he thought were flashbacks aren’t actually flashbacks. Whatever he’s seeing is something new, but he can’t deal with that right now.

With a deep breath, he feels the pain ebbing away just in time for you to peek around the corner, “hey baby, _breakfast_ is ready,” you smile, winking while giving him the come hither motion.

 

**Reader’s POV- Later that Evening**

Even though it was Valentine’s Day, the two of you had decided not to get anything for each other this year, instead just spending the entire day together. Spending the entire day with Tom has been wonderful. The two of you have been curled up in each other arms in bed, watching whatever struck your fancy or even just sitting there talking. Today has been perfect.

Throughout the day though, you’d noticed that he seemed to be having pains in his head periodically. Short headaches that lasted only a few seconds. He thought he was being sneaky about hiding his discomfort, but you’d noticed the one he had right before you’d called him into the kitchen for bacon and eggs. You figured if it were a big enough deal that he would have told you, so you shrugged it off as just one of those things that happen.

The two of you are currently in your mountain of blankets watching What’s Your Number for the umpteenth time, and as Chris Evans’ character walks out of his apartment butt naked for the first time to grab his paper you notice small snores coming from beside you. Glancing over you see Tom’s mouth slightly agape, his right arm slung across his forehead. You reach over to place a kiss to his shoulder and as you make contact he shifts, turning to face you and curling into you. His arm is now slung across your stomach, his face resting in the crook of your neck. It wasn’t very often that in the three years of dating Tom he wanted to be held by you, but you took advantage of the moments when it happened. Without waking him you carefully moved your arm underneath his neck allowing you some room to gently card your fingers through his hair as he slept.

About ten more minutes go by and you’re still enjoying the feeling of Tom’s steady breathing against you. But you can tell he’s dreaming. His extremities are starting to twitch and he’s mumbling in his sleep. You let him dream, hoping he’s having good dreams. Suddenly though, his twitching became almost full on thrashing and he is yelling things in his sleep.

“Baby, wake up. Tom??” you started nudging him trying to wake him up.

“Tom, come on, wake up!” You shake him harder but he won’t wake up.

Suddenly he screams and jerks awake, bolting up into a sitting position in bed, sobs wracking his body as he carries on about the blood and the bodies.

His eyes find yours, filled with tears and a terror you’ve never seen in him before. And before you know it he’s launching himself at you, burying himself in your chest and hanging onto you with no intention of letting go. You can feel the fear radiating off of him and he’s shaking from being so overwhelmed. His tears stain your shirt, but you don’t care.

While running your fingers through his hair you gently hold him to you while whispering calming words to him. “Shhh... Tom. It’s okay. It was just a dream. Everything is okay. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. Shhh… you’re okay.” You continue to whisper to him as you feel him slowly calming down.

Minutes pass, and you’re still carding your fingers through his hair giving him something to focus on other than the dream. You keep quiet, giving him the option to speak or not. Letting him come to you rather than pressuring him to talk about it. Whatever it was really freaked him out. You feel Tom deeply inhale as he brings his hand to your stomach, lightly tracing random patterns into the material of your shirt. You place a kiss to the top of his head, letting him know that you are ready to listen whenever he is ready to talk.

Quietly you hear him. “Y/n, I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what happened.”

“Shh… it’s okay, Tom. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“But there was just so much blood. So, so much blood. And it wasn’t even mine!” He starts to panic, but you start running your hand up and down his arm, working to calm him.

“Tom, does this nightmare have anything to do with the headaches you were having earlier today?”

Without looking at you he continues, “Yes. I know I should have told you, but I didn’t think it was any big deal. At least until I started dreaming I was Harry Warden.”

Freezing your movement you reply. “What? Wait. Isn’t Harry the guy who went crazy ten years ago? Isn’t he dead?”

“Yeah.. or at least I thought he was. When I started getting the headaches yesterday, I thought I was just having flashbacks of what happened since today marks ten years,” he pauses for a second, so you encourage him to continue.

“I feel a ‘but’ coming on though, Tom. Go on.” You press your lips against his hair.

“But, what I was seeing wasn’t actually what happened ten years ago. It was almost like I was Harry and I was killing even more people in Harmony! But I can’t be killing people, Y/n! I’m here with you. But I kept seeing flashes of new killings and I didn’t want to freak you out so I kept quiet.”

He pulls himself out of your embrace and sits up to face you, searching your eyes for judgment of any kind.

“And the dream, Tom? That was another flash of sorts, wasn’t it?”

He looks down at his hands and nods his head yes. “There was so much blood, Y/n. It’s like he’s back and he’s killing everyone involved in his spree ten years ago. In the dream… In the dream, Y/n, I was Harry. It was me in the miner’s mask and it was me doing the killing. I enjoyed it Y/n. And that scares me. But he just kept killing. I can’t do that! I’m not the one who killed those people a decade ago and I’m not the one killing them now! Why is this happening?!”

You place your hand on his cheek, nudging him to look at you, “Tom, you know that it was just a dream, right? You’re not Harry Warden, and you are not the one who has killed anyone. You have every right to be freaked because there’s no reason for you to be having these flashes. Do you understand?”

He slowly nods his head yes, while simultaneously leaning into your touch, seeking out your comfort. You lean forward and place a chaste kiss to his lips. “You are Tom Hanniger, and you are not a bad person. You are here with me, and I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

You kiss him again, and he responds by reaching up to cup your jaw with his hands, pulling your face even closer as he continues to kiss you. The two of you lay back on your sides on the bed, never breaking contact. These kisses aren’t meant to stoke the fire, but are meant to comfort in a time of need. Finally breaking the kiss when oxygen becomes scarce, he pulls you onto his chest as he leans back on the bed, returning to his role as the comforter and protector. Now it’s his turn to run his fingers through your hair as you curl into him and sigh in relief. With his thumb brushing up and down your arm and his other hand in your hair you are soon on the edge of sleep. You feel his lips press into your hair and then you hear him whisper, “I love you, Y/n. So very much. Thank you for being patient with me.”

You mumble a response into his chest, “I love you too, Tom.”


End file.
